All trucks manufactured for the U.S. market must have a number of safety features that require electricity. In addition, many trucks include a “lift gate.” This is an electric powered gate at the back of the truck or trailer that is used to lift cargo from ground level to the level of the truck or trailer's cargo bay and vice versa. A battery or set of batteries is required to power this gate and is electrically connected to the truck batteries located at the truck engine. Due to the long distance, typically about 15 meters (50 feet) from the truck batteries to the remote batteries, it is difficult in some circumstances to keep an adequate charge in the remote batteries. This is particularly true when it is cold and the lift gate must be used a large number of times. More voltage is required to push current into a cold battery and the constant draining of the battery may soon lead to a condition in which the lift gate no longer operates, greatly complicating the task of the delivery personnel.